


Trap

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Second's POV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Second's POV

It took most of the month, but I finally convinced Dark to help me build traps around the computer to trap Santa Claus. Alan told us about him our first Christmas. A mysterious red stick figure with a white beard. He had a flying sleigh pulled by magical reindeer. He gave presents to all the good sticks. Dark scoffed at the idea but didn't press.

On Christmas Eve, after everyone went to sleep, Dark and I spent the next two hours setting up traps. I skip along with Dark as we set them up, and hum Christmas songs under my breath. As we finished, Dark bid me a good night as he headed off to bed. Waving, I sat in the top corner on top of the trash can in hopes of trapping the mysterious stick, Santa Claus. 

As I started drifting off, I noticed movement, but not from anywhere on the desktop. It was from the other side of the screen. Hoping down, making sure to avoid the traps, I saw it was Alan. Before he noticed me, I hid behind the Christmas tree. Looking over, I saw him plug a thumb drive into the computer. Why would he do that?

I feel my world crumble as I see him put gifts around the Christmas tree. Alan made up Santa Claus! Frustrated, I came out of my hiding spot. Alan froze as he spotted me. As he pulled up the animation program, I reluctantly climbed up and crossed my arms.

[Why did you make up Santa Claus?] I demand through my text. I was furious at him for lying for so long.

[I thought you guys would have found out sooner, to be honest. I did it the first year because I wanted you to feel that magic of Christmas I had when I was younger. I'm sorry that I hurt you] Alan typed out. Wait, he did all that for us? I jumped back in surprise. No wonder he seemed so happy when we opened up the presents.

[I won't tell the others. I liked the magic of Christmas! Is learning that Santa Claus isn't real a part of growing up?] I could see Alan chuckled at my question.

[Yes, it is a part of growing up. Maybe next year, you can help me with presents for the others. No spoilers on your presents.] I smiled at Alan's words. Nodding, I yayed. I could see him sigh in relief. 

In the morning, I found myself cornered by Dark demanding to know if I knew. Confused I asked what he meant when I realized he knew about Alan's secret. I groan as I learn both Chosen and Dark learned their first Christmas. I ended up storming off.

After eating breakfast, we played games as we waited for Alan. A bit after noon, he came down. With him there, we opened the presents. I especially loved mine, now knowing it came from Alan. Maybe Santa Claus is real after all.


End file.
